It Wasn't a Short Drive
by Do It Or Die
Summary: Remus is being driven crazy by a certain dark haired Marauder. Can Sirius bring him back to sanity? RL/SB


* * *

Remus Lupin was being driven crazy, and it wasn't a short drive.

He has read all the books on werewolves. Ever single one of them said of once the werewolf reached adolescence, it would happen every year until the werewolf's death. The books all explained what would happen, some in great detail. That didn't mean Remus would be prepared when he woke one morning with the most intense hard-on of his life.

It seemed the werewolf mating season had begun.

He tried ignoring it. He tried having a cold shower. He even tried wanking but nothing could send the boner from hell back to where it came from.

Unfortunately, today was a weekday, and Remus had some classes to attend. He cast a Glamour charm to hide his arousal, and left for the Great Hall with his fellow Marauders. But it seemed every time Remus took a step, his cock would slightly brush against his trousers, sending pleasure throughout his body unknown to mankind.

Remus walked to the Great Hall with his friends with great difficulties. He had to bite his lip to keep from moaning when he sat down. How was he going to survive through the rest of the day?

Sirius Black, a fellow Marauder, and friend to Remus, looked at him with worry. Remus was being unusually quiet, and was making faces as though he had a stomach ache. The full moon had not been that long ago, and Sirius was worried that a wound may have not healed properly and was causing Remus pain.

Sirius was the only Marauder, besides Remus, of course, to know about Remus' little 'time-of-the-month.' James, Peter, and Sirius all noticed that Remus was away a lot, but they had been told that Remus had a Muggle disease that he needed to go to a Muggle hospital monthly to get an injection for. After that, no one really questioned it.

It wasn't until third year that Sirius noticed when Remus' visits were. He confronted Remus, who had told him the truth. From then on, the wolf had been their little secret.

Sirius watched as Remus got up from the Gryffindor table, claiming to have forgotten his books. Sirius quickly followed.

Remus fidgeted with his hands. The more he could do to keep his mind off the invisible tent in his hands, the better.

"You didn't have to come with me," said Remus.

"James was just bragging about how he accidentally went into the girl's change room, and caught some of the girls in their knickers. Apparently, Evans has quite a nice arse," replied Sirius.

"Would've thought you'd been trying to get all the details out of him."

"Nah. I'm not really into that."

Remus' mind stopped for a moment. What did Sirius mean by _that_? Accidentally seeing girls half-naked? Or girls in general?

Remus, of course, had always been straight. Okay, mostly straight. Well, maybe a little crooked. Actually, he was a great, stinky poof. No one really needed to know though. Except for Sirius. Remus told Sirius everything. Ever since he told Sirius about his _lycanthropy, they had promised never to keep secrets from each other again. Remus knew which girls Sirius had snogged, and Sirius knew which boys Remus fancied._

_Remus looked over at Sirius. With his shoulder-length curly black hair, his slight stubble, and his gray, _fathomless eyes, Sirius was quite attractive. Remus had never thought of Sirius that way before, and it scared him.

Sirius turned his gaze towards the other boy, and Remus found his breath hitching. All the blood in his body rushed once again to his groin. Remus jerked his head away from Sirius' look.

This caused Sirius to worry more. "What's wrong, Remus? You've been rather quiet."

"N-nothing's wrong," Remus stuttered. "I'm f-fine."

"You don't sound it," stated Sirius. "C'mon, Moony, you can tell me."

Remus gulped at the sound of Sirius' nickname for him that he only used when they were alone. Suddenly, his mind was filled with images of Sirius throwing his head back, moaning loudly, '_Moony. Moony_.'

"J-just a little stressed, that's all. G-got to go to c-class." Remus chocked out before running down the hall, leaving Sirius scratching his head.

* * *

The next few days were agonizingly painful for Remus. Besides his almost constant hard-on, Remus had to handle instant fantasies playing throughout his head every time Sirius walked into a room. The car driving Remus had reached its last stop.

Sirius, on the other hand, was being worried sick. Every time he saw Remus, he was running off to the library, or up to the dorms, or anywhere else that Sirius wasn't. The only reason Sirius could figure out why the other boy was avoiding him, was it had something to do with the full moon.

So Sirius made a plan, to get Remus alone in a room, so they could talk. All doors and windows would be locked, so he couldn't escape until Sirius had gotten what he wanted from the other Marauder.

* * *

Later that day, Sirius was sitting in an empty classroom when Remus barged into the room. He was slightly winded, like he had just run up a couple flights of stairs.

"James said there was an emergency," Remus puffed out. He looked around. Nothing seemed to be out of order.

"There's no emergency," said Sirius. He gave out a short laugh. "James was always the liar of the group."

He waved his wand, and the door behind Remus shut and locked. Another wave, and Remus' wand was in Sirius' hand.

"So you won't escape," explained Sirius.

"W-what's going on?" asked Remus, his cheeks going red. Sirius taking control like that sent a shiver down his spine. Remus could just imagine Sirius taking control in a different situation…

"Remus, you've been acting strange all week. You've barely talked, you haven't helped with any pranks, and you've been avoiding me like I got contagious boils on my face. Now tell me what's going on," demanded Sirius.

Remus looked into his eyes. In those gray orbs his saw worry and pain. And all Remus could think about was making those eyes turn dark with lust. '_I'm pathetic_,' thought Remus, '_completely pathetic_.'

"I'm j-just," Remus stammered, "having a h-hard time right now." No pun intended.

"Why can't you tell me?" Sirius asked, looking hurt. "I'm just to help. You know I'd do anything for you, Moony."

"A-anything?" whispered Remus. The concept sent Remus' mind spinning, and suddenly he was inches away from Sirius' face. Sirius, startled, quickly backed up into a wall. Remus followed him until his body was pressed up against the other boy's.

"Fuck me," said, Remus huskily. He had temporarily forgotten about Sirius being straight and on of his best friends. All he knew was that he wanted Sirius badly, and he wanted him now.

Sirius' eyes grew as large as saucers. He couldn't form any coherent words. He couldn't move his body. Exactly _what_ had Remus just said to him?

"Please, Siri," begged Remus. "It's mating season, and I'm… I'm so _hard._" Remus thrust his pelvis into Sirius'. "I can't take it anymore. _Please_."

Sirius didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he was used to. He could feel Remus' solid member pressing into his thigh. He could feel Remus' hot, jagged breaths against his cheek. He closed his eyes, and did some ten second thinking.

The only conclusion Sirius could come to was to press his lips against Remus'. Remus quickly kissed him back, opening his mouth, and probing Sirius with his tongue. Sirius replied by sliding his tongue across Remus'. They battled with their tongues while Remus ran his hand down Sirius' chest, stopping to undo his trousers.

Sirius stopped thinking at this point, letting the night become one big blur in his memory.

**Author's Note:** Disappointing ending, eh? I should have the next, and I think final, chapter up by tomorrow. Review please. :)


End file.
